A Tempting Invitation
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Preparing to head to an important meeting with the council, The Hokage sees his wife asleep on their bed. Deciding he has plenty of time before the meeting he decides to have some fun with her. AU NaruTayu. Rated M for some scenes and just to be safe.


On his way for an important meeting with The Council, The Hokage decides to have some fun with his sleeping wife. AU and Rated M for some steamy scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In his bathroom after taking a shower and getting dressed and putting on the robes that signified his rank and position as ruler of The Hidden Village of Leaves was a twenty two year old blond. He had piercing strong blue eyes filled with determination and six whisker marks on his face. The blonde was looking himself in the mirror as he out on the uniform as he had a meeting in half an hour.

It was an important meeting with The Council, and they had required that he had shown up. Having learned that it was of importance he knew he couldn't just send in some Bushin clone to be there for him like he usually did when he figured the matters to be boring and a waste of his time. The members had wised up to that trick.

He had to be there in the flesh himself Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime of Konoha. The hero of the Leaf village having achieved his goal of becoming Hokage.

As he looked himself in the mirror he checked to see that everything was alright as it had taken him days to figure out how he The ruler of a ninja village should present himself to others. After seeing that everything was alright he exited the bathroom and prepared to go.

When he opened the door and walked into the main bedroom he walked across quietly so he did not disturb the woman sleeping on their bed. As he prepared to exit their bedroom he stopped and turned around.

The girl was sleeping peacefully every now and then turning her head and letting out a sigh. She was lying on her back and her long red hair that she had shined as the sun peered through their window.

Naruto smiled as he saw the former ninja of Sound Tayuya Uzumaki, the wife and lover and The Hokage. Her peaceful manner of which she slept, a sharp contrast to the short tempered foul mouthed kunoichi he had meet and rescued nearly a decade ago. The two had married three years ago and the husband and wife where a happy couple. The Flute player had grown and developed into a beautiful young lady and was hailed as a fine prize for any would be suitor.

But not Naruto, he did not view her as a prize to be won or some trophy to parade around with. He loved the woman because she brought out the best of him and he did for her. She had her flaws, but so did he and the two just seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces being connected. The two had had dozens of adventures and battles and they grew stronger as well as the love that developed between them.

Naruto watched her sleep as she only weared a single green robe to cover herself that come down to her thighs. As he watched her he felt a stirring inside him. It would be so easy and so tempting to lie down and join her on their bed. She had planned on taking a nap while he went to his meeting she had told him earlier and it looked like while he was showering had done so.

"C'mon don't think of this right now, you got to go. Sakura-chan, Gaara-san, and the rest are expecting you in about twenty minutes." He reminded himself but couldn't turn his eyes away from the sight. Maybe it was Kyuubi or maybe something else but he felt a primal urging going inside of him.

The sleeping woman unaware of the struggle going inside her husband let out another sigh and in her sleep spread her legs apart, giving him quite an eyeful.

His feet he found decided to possess a mind of their own. He walked to the bed and slowly a grin, a rather devious and sly grin found itself on the handsome ninja's face.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed a little while, I got plenty of time." He said as he stroked her long hair. After all, all work and no play makes a person very dull.

Reaching towards her robe he undid it as she weared nothing underneath it and revealed her belly the rest of her body was still covered by it as he gently placed his hand on her stomach. He rested his fingertips and drew circles on it. Tayuya made no response as she was a heavy sleeper. Smiling he draw circles and then lifted his hand up and brought it to her face. Stroking the side of her peaceful face he then brought it down past her shoulder and downwards onto her left breast. He continued his downward spiral and went back onto her belly and he stroked it going up and down on her.

A small sound escaped Tayuya's lips and for a brief moment he thought he saw her eyes start to flutter.

Naruto was only beginning when he leaned his hand down and gently placed his lips on her belly. Gentling kissing it he planted a series of kisses on her belly. The redhead's belly rose and fell as she breathed unaware of the pleasure he was giving her belly. Naruto ran his tongue across her finely toned belly. She let out a cry and turned her head as he looked up at her.

Naruto knew he should leave right now but he found himself reaching towards the robe and undoing more of it. In a matter of seconds the girl's entire upper body was exposed her round breasts slightly covered by the green robe just barely hanging onto her. Sensing the drop in temperature the woman instinctively covered her chest with her arm as a frown played across her face.

Far from done he started to go upwards, up her belly and to her chest planting kisses here and there on her skin. His ears could detect her breathing picking up as she could sense what was happening but still she remained asleep but his actions had definitely caused her to react.

Naruto feeling tempted to continue pleasuring his wife removed her arm that covered her chest. He placed both hands on Tayuya's breasts and began massaging them, going at a quick but steady pace on the two mounds of flesh. His touch was firm but deceptively gentle onto her as he massaged them. The woman let out a moan of pleasure as his actions where causing her to react. Giving them both equal attention as he massaged them he studied her movements and saw her belly raising faster and higher as well as her breathing increasing.

As he massaged her breasts he knew it was getting late and it was about time for him to go. But he couldn't leave yet he decided, not before he did one final move.

Removing his hands from her breasts he heard her let out a murmur as she whispered his name subconsciously but still asleep. He leaned down to her and inhaled her scent, she smelled like sweet peaches. He went to her neck and set to it, placing little marks on it as he nibbled on it. Tayuya moaned again and frowned as she turned her head unknowingly giving him better access to her neck which he seized the opportunity to do so.

After he was done feasting on her neck he decided it was time to finish this. He went up to her forehead and kissed her. He then placed two kisses on her left and right cheek. And to finish it up he placed a warm moist kiss on her lips. His lips meet with hers and the kiss was one sided as he kissed the sleeping girl. The kiss was light and soft as one of his hands was on her belly stroking it while his other one ran throughout her hair.

Tayuya's body started to shift as a loud gasp and moan escaped her as he felt her respond. He licked her lips and felt them open giving him enough room to access her mouth. But instead of continuing the kiss he pulled away, that was enough. This had gone far enough Naruto decided. He had to get going. The council was expecting him any moment. Tayuya had gone back to a peaceful state now.

"Wow she is one heavy sleeper." He said and giving her a final glance he got off of her and started to head to the door.

But when he got there he found a pair of arms wrapped around him. And a female voice whispering into his ear.

"And just where the hell do you think you are going?" Tayuya asked now wide awake. Naruto turned to face his wife who stared at him a sparkle in her eyes. She was preventing him from leaving the room.

"I got to go Tayuya-chan, The council is expecting. I'm late as it is." He said to her. Tayuya grinned and reached forward and locked the door.

"You should know by now Naruto-kun." She said as she purred into his ear and pressed her breasts against his back. "That when you start something with me I intend to finish it." She finished as she licked his ear.

"Oh c'mon Tayuya-chan, We can settle this after I get-" He didn't get the chance to finish it as she turned him around and kissed him fully on the lips. Their tongues battled with one another as she lead him away from the door and towards the bed. Naruto was in no state to resist her as she shoved him onto the bed.

Grinning still she climbed on top of the bed and straddled her husband's waist with her legs. She bounced playfully on him and she rested her hands on his chest. Naruto's hands where on her waist as the two stared at one another.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Tayuya-chan?"

"It's considered rude to be late to a meeting isn't it?"

The meeting right now was the farthest thing from Naruto's mind as he nodded as she pulled up and removed the Hokage robes he wore and then the shirt as well.

"Well then, I guess you just have to be rude then." She said and removed her robe fully exposing her body.

Naruto decided to agree with her.

Later in the meeting room, The red headed Kazekage of Suna glanced around. Naruto was suppose to be here thirty minutes ago but he still hadn't showed up. As he looked around Gaara noticed that many of the council where less than pleased that the Hokage hadn't showed up yet and was being late.

He heard footsteps and turned and saw a pink haired medic walking towards him. His wife Sakura had a look of shock on her face as if she had seen a ghost. Gaara wondered what had happened as she had left ten minutes ago to see what had happened.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" The Kazekage asked her as she took a seat. The medic turned her head to look at him.

"Remember when your brother walked in on us that one time?" She asked and he couldn't help but nod. How could he forget that? He had to be held back to prevent himself from killing his sobbing brother who claimed he had been scarred after seeing them during a "private discussion,"

"Well I now know why Naruto is late." She said and that was all it took for The Kazekage to know why his blond counterpart hadn't showed up.

In their room with a blanket to cover their naked bodies were Naruto and Tayuya taking a brief rest.

"Mmmm, looks like you won't be going to your meeting." Tayuya said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Ah, it wasn't that important anyway." He said as he stroked her hair. "Besides I can just send a clone to go and be there in my place. I doubt they will notice the difference.

Tayuya looked up at him and a grin appeared on her face. "Well then I don't suppose you're ready for round two?"

Smiling, Naruto kissed her and give her his answer.

"Always."

A/N: That's the end of this story. Review please.


End file.
